


Daylight

by cypress_tree



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/pseuds/cypress_tree
Summary: It's the first time Sonny's stayed the night.  The first time Rafael's seen him naked in the sun.





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Sonny's dimples, that soft look in Rafael's eyes, and "Crack the Shutters," by Snow Patrol.

The blackout curtains haven’t been pulled shut all the way. On any other Saturday, this would be an annoyance. Rafael would be scowling into his pillow, pulling the duvet up over his head. But not this Saturday. Rafael isn’t alone this Saturday. Sonny is here—propped up on both elbows and kissing him playfully. A ray of sunlight slides over his face. It spotlights his eyelashes, then the tip of his nose. When he leans forward for another kiss, it bathes his face briefly in a flash of gold.

“Wait—do me a favor,” Rafael whispers. It’s the first thing he’s said all morning, and his voice is froggy from sleep. He clears his throat.

Sonny tilts his head. “Coffee?”

“No, not yet. Could you just open the curtains?”

Sonny looks confused, but he gets up from bed and tip-toes around his own discarded clothing from the night before.

“This doesn’t face the neighbor’s kitchen, does it?” he asks, peeking out the window.

Rafael chuckles. “No, just the street. Stand to the side, no one looks up to the fourth floor.”

Sonny opens the curtains, and Rafael closes his eyes in reflex. It’s a bright, almost-spring morning. The entire room is lit, and Rafael blinks a few times until he can focus. Sonny saunters back to the bed. He’s all legs and limbs, and smooth, bare skin. Rafael reaches for him, pulling him into bed by his wrist, then rolling them over so that one arm is trapped beneath Sonny’s back, and the other folds in beside him. He cups Sonny’s face in his hand.

“Hmm,” Sonny hums. “Didn’t peg you for the kind of guy who lies in bed on the weekend.”

“Special occasion,” Rafael murmurs. “I have company.” Sonny laughs, and Rafael kisses his cheek, his temple, his forehead. He noses against Sonny’s hair, slightly tacky from day-old product. It smells faintly sweet.

“I should shower,” Sonny says. Both of his hands are pressed warm against Rafael’s chest. “My hair’s all gross; it’s gonna make my skin greasy—”

“Shut up.” Rafael bites his ear, and Sonny huffs a laugh.

“Mmm, love it when you whisper those sweet nothings.”

Rafael smiles. He leans back and looks at Sonny. It’s the first time Sonny’s stayed the night. Seeing him naked in daylight is new. Seeing him rested, languid, a rumpled mess in Rafael’s sheets is new. It feels different, somehow. Intimate in a way that makes Rafael’s heart ache and his mind a little dizzy.

“What?” Sonny asks.

Rafael shakes his head. He wonders if anyone knows the truth about them—that it was Rafael who pursued Sonny, Rafael who made the first move. Rafael who’s had “I love you” on the tip of his tongue.

Sonny is completely relaxed into the pillow. His lips tug into the smallest of smiles, then his tongue peeks out to wet them. He meets Rafael’s gaze. Rafael kisses him.

“You taste good in the morning,” Sonny whispers. “How’s that possible?”

Rafael doesn’t answer. He sits up and throws one leg over Sonny’s waist, settling over his hips in a tangle of white bedsheets. The sheets are thin—he can feel Sonny’s warmth right through them.

“You have plans today?” he asks. “Anywhere to be?”

“Mmm, laundromat. Grocery store. That’s usually as far as I get on my days off.”

“Surely you can postpone those things.”

“I mean, I _guess_. Why, is there something better I could be doing?”

Rafael reaches forward and cups Sonny’s face in his hand.

“Stay here,” he says, voice quiet and serious.

Sonny’s grin slowly fades. He turns and kisses Rafael’s palm.

“Yeah,” he says. “Okay.”

Rafael drops his hand. He looks down at Sonny, taking him in. The pink in his cheeks, the silver highlighting his hair. His eyes are clear and blue, and slightly concerned.

“Are you alright?” he asks.

Rafael nods. “Just let me look at you.”

Sonny sits up, and Rafael watches the muscles move in his abdomen.

“You know I’m not going anywhere?” Sonny asks. “Not today, not tomorrow, not next week. I’m here for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Well, you’ll have to do laundry at _some_ point.”

Sonny smiles, but raises an expectant eyebrow.

“Okay, yeah,” Rafael says. “I know.”

“Good.” Sonny lies back down and rests his hands on Rafael’s knees. “So what are we gonna do all day?”

Rafael wants to have this one morning to memorize what Sonny looks like in the daylight. He wants a few hours at least to study Sonny, to explore him.

“Stay there,” he says. “Let me do all the work.”

Sonny takes a deep breath and nestles further into the pillow. Rafael runs his fingers through the front of Sonny’s hair, which is a little stiff, and yes—feels greasy. Rafael doesn’t mind. He pushes it one way, then the other. Sonny’s eyes flutter closed.

“Feels nice,” he says.

Rafael leans down and kisses his forehead. Sonny’s hair is a mess, now. If he knew what he looked like, he’d blush and pat his hair down with his hand. Rafael admires him like this while he can. He’s imperfect—unguarded.

Sonny opens his eyes. He’s squinting, and it’s partially because of the sun, and partially because he’s smiling. He always squints when he smiles. His smile is too big and bright.

“Put that away,” Rafael grumbles.

“Put what away?”

“Your smile; it’s blinding me.”

Sonny just smiles harder. It softens his eyes and makes little dimples appear in his cheeks.

“Honestly,” Rafael sighs. He runs a hand over Sonny’s face—still smooth—then trails it down Sonny’s throat, over his Adam’s apple. He presses his mouth to Sonny’s neck, then kisses and bites and sucks until he’s sure the blood vessels have burst, and a bruise will start to form. He pulls back to admire his handiwork. Sonny’s breaths are coming faster.

“Is that gonna show?” he asks.

“Oh.” Rafael kicks himself. “Yeah. Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Sonny looks pleased. He shifts a little—he's getting hard. Rafael rests his cheek against Sonny’s shoulder and takes a long, slow breath. “You’re cute,” Sonny murmurs.

It’s a casual, offhand remark, but it makes Rafael’s cheeks heat. He feels Sonny stroke his head, then his back. He kisses Sonny right in the dip at the base of his neck, then kisses down Sonny’s sternum, and at the spot below his ribcage. Sonny’s skin is so soft beneath his lips. Rafael gives his stomach a lick, and Sonny whispers his name.

Rafael sits up and disentangles from the bedsheets. He throws them towards the foot of the bed so that they're both blessedly naked in the sunlight. It's warm in his room, and feeling warmer by the second. Sonny gives him an appreciative glance-over.

“See something you like?” Rafael asks, feeling smug.

“Fuck yeah,” Sonny says. He tries to sit up, but Rafael puts a hand on his chest to prevent him. Sonny groans. “You're killing me here.”

Rafael smirks. He puts his hands on Sonny’s waist and strokes down his narrow hips. Sonny’s cock twitches hopefully, but Rafael ignores it. Sonny gives another groan.

Rafael shifts down and presses the side of his face against Sonny’s inner thigh. He kisses the sensitive skin, mouthing messily up and down either thigh.

“You’re such a tease,” Sonny moans.

Rafael laughs. He sits back up and runs his hands along Sonny’s legs. Rafael has been obsessed with them since day one. When Sonny wears suits that are fitted just right, Rafael has to look away. It’s too easy to think about those legs wrapped around his waist or hooked over his shoulders. Tight on his hips, pulling him closer. Rafael blinks to clear his mind.

“All the guys I’ve dated have been into my legs,” Sonny says, with a knowing grin. “None of my girlfriends ever seemed to care—they just liked that I was tall, but the guys always—”

“Don’t talk about your former lovers while you’re in bed with me.”

“Why, you feeling jealous?” Sonny kicks Rafael lightly. Rafael purses his lips. “Holy shit, you are jealous!” Sonny gives an honest-to-god giggle, and Rafael burns with embarrassment. “Aww, Raf. You know you’re not my first.”

Rafael rolls his eyes. “Of course not.”

“Can I say though: you’re definitely the best.”

“Don’t placate me.”

“I mean it!” Sonny’s face is amused, but his eyes are genuine. He squeezes Rafael between his knees.

“Seriously, you’re so sweet and attentive. I thought you’d be more—I dunno, _domineering_ in bed? But you’re a big softie. You just make me feel good, you know?”

Rafael’s heartbeat flutters. He can’t meet Sonny’s eyes, so he looks down at his knees, instead. He runs his fingers along Sonny’s calf, then circles his ankle.

“It’s true,” Sonny murmurs.

Rafael shakes his head. He drags both hands up Sonny's legs and presses his thumbs against the soft indentation where thighs meet torso. Sonny’s breath hitches.

“Speaking of making you feel good,” Rafael says. He takes Sonny’s cock in his palm, stroking slowly and smiling when Sonny whispers “yes.” Sonny feels gorgeous—a hot, solid weight. Rafael will never get over this. The look of him—the knit of Sonny’s eyebrows and the way his plush lips fall open.

“You’re beautiful,” Rafael whispers.

“Back atcha,” Sonny gasps.

Rafael snorts. He twists his hand, causing Sonny to moan, then releases him.

“You know,” Sonny says, opening his eyes. “You’re all I can think about when I jerk off. You’ve ruined me, Raf.”

Rafael bites his lip. Heat rolls through him like thunder in a storm, and he shifts down on the bed so he can comfortably lie on his stomach. Sonny’s legs open for him.

“What exactly do you think about?” Rafael asks.

“Mmm...sucking you off. Fucking you. You fucking me too, ‘cause I gotta have some variety.”

Rafael kisses the tip of Sonny’s cock.

“God, Rafael—”

“What else? Give me specifics.” Rafael takes Sonny into his mouth, suppressing a smile at the deep groan Sonny gives.

“Uh, I think—I think of—” Sonny’s stutters are interrupted by quick gasps of breath. “I think of watching you in court. Sitting in the back and getting so— _God_ Raf—so fucking hard just seeing you. The way you dominate the room. Your confidence is so hot.”

Rafael pulls off with a pop. “I’m good at what I do,” he says, smirking.

“Yeah, yeah you are.” Sonny whimpers as Rafael starts sucking him again. “Fuck, you’re so good. So, so good.”

Rafael closes his eyes and enjoys the heavy velvet taste of him. Sonny has been reduced to mindless babbling. His hands are everywhere—in Rafael's hair, on his shoulders, on his neck. Rafael shifts so he can grind against the mattress, but he’s mostly focused on Sonny. The words falling out of his mouth, the tug of his hands in Rafael's hair, the tightening of his muscles as he gets closer and closer to orgasm. When Rafael can tell that Sonny's on the edge, he pulls away.

“Fuck, don't stop!”

Rafael laughs under his breath. He crawls across Sonny to reach the nightstand. Sonny takes the opportunity to layer kisses over his chest.

“Shit,” Rafael mutters, picking up an empty plastic bottle. “Remember last night, when we finished off all my lube?”

“Don't care,” Sonny says, scraping his teeth across Rafael's collarbone. “Fucking spit in your hand if you have to, I can take it.”

“No, that's disgusting!”

“No more disgusting than your saliva all over my dick.”

Rafael doesn’t have a response to that. He switches to plan b, grabbing a bottle of lotion with a convenient pump top and squirting some into his hand. He reaches down between them and grips both their cocks in one palm.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Sonny sighs. “That’s real good.”

Rafael agrees. His elbow buckles, and he lies flat against Sonny, lifting his hips as his hand struggles to stroke between them. The feeling of Sonny’s skin against his is delicious. He’s overheated and sweaty and slick. Sonny’s hands are on Rafael’s back, nails dragging down his skin.

“You’re amazing,” Sonny slurs, between jagged breaths. His hands drift to Rafael’s ass, encouraging him to thrust. Rafael digs his toes into the mattress to get just the right angle. They’re pressed so tightly together that Rafael can’t tell whose pounding heartbeat is whose.

“You—” Rafael mutters.

“Me what?” Sonny gasps.

Rafael shakes his head. Sonny pulls him into an open-mouthed kiss. Rafael feels himself spiraling. The pressure is becoming too great, but he doesn’t want to come before Sonny does. He rolls to the side. It takes all his self-control.

“No...” Sonny whines. “No, no, no...”

Rafael kisses him. He can get a better angle now—more satisfying for Sonny. He reaches down with one hand and jerks him off until Sonny comes, seconds later. He groans against Rafael’s mouth, his hands scrabbling for purchase on Rafael’s shoulders.

“Come on me,” he gasps. “Please, _please_ come on me.”

Rafael barely has time to sit up before he’s coming across Sonny’s chest and stomach. Sonny’s face is slack, blissed out.

“Fuck,” Sonny groans. He gives one last shiver, then closes his eyes and starts to laugh. “Wow,” he says.

Rafael stares down at him. Sonny’s skin is blotchy and pink. All the tension is gone from his body, and Rafael notices again how beautiful he looks in the sunlight. Those eyelashes—the way they flutter when he opens his eyes.

“Hey,” Sonny says, taking Rafael’s hand in his own. “You okay? You’re a little quiet.”

Rafael nods. Sonny’s face is so kind. It’s always kind, that’s just part of who he is. At first, Rafael was afraid it would make them incompatible. Rafael is not kind. He's the opposite of kind. But Sonny sees something in him. Sonny understands him.

“I love you,” Rafael murmurs. He can’t stop himself.

Sonny’s eyes widen just slightly, and the fading blush returns to his cheeks. Rafael sees the breath catch in his chest.

“I think I knew that,” Sonny says, softly. “And I love you, too.”

Rafael smiles—a real smile, not a smirk. Sonny squeezes his hand.

“We’ve only been dating for a month,” he says. There’s an undercurrent of laughter in his voice. “That’s the fastest I’ve ever said it.”

Rafael chuckles. He doesn’t know what’s come over him. He feels complete.

“Not that I don’t mean it,” Sonny adds, quickly. “I’m not just saying it because you did, I really do—”

“Shh.” Rafael leans down and kisses him. Sonny puts a hand against his neck to hold him in place. It’s not the most comfortable position, but right now, Rafael wouldn’t stop kissing Sonny for all the money in the world.

“Raf,” Sonny murmurs, breaking their kiss. Rafael ignores him and kisses him again. He feels Sonny smile. “Raf?”

“Mmm?” Rafael allows Sonny to speak, but stays close enough to feel their lips brush together.

“I’m starting to feel a little uh—crusty.”

Rafael opens his eyes and looks down. “Shit, sorry.”

Sonny laughs. He’s still holding Rafael’s hand, and he squeezes it and brings it to his lips before letting go.

“Just get me a tissue or something, I’ll shower later.”

Rafael gives a disgusted “ugh” and puts a hand on Sonny’s shoulder. “Wait here,” he says. He gets up and walks to the ensuite, glancing back to find Sonny watching him with a smile.

Rafael turns on the sink and looks at himself in the mirror. His hair is a mess, and his face is flushed. There’s a scratch from Sonny’s nails on one shoulder. He looks thoroughly fucked, and to be honest, it’s kind of hot. He likes the way he looks right now.

When the water is warm, Rafael wets a washcloth and carries it back into the bedroom. He cleans Sonny’s skin gently, slowly. Sonny watches him the whole time, that goofy grin still on his face. When Rafael is done, he places the washcloth on the nightstand. He lies down next to Sonny and pulls the duvet over both of them.

“Are we gonna get up today?” Sonny asks. “Or are you gonna keep me in bed until dinner?”

Rafael wraps an arm around him. “I’m not opposed to that idea.”

“I gotta get up at some point, babe.” The pet name makes Rafael feel warm with delight. Sonny brushes a thumb across his skin. “You wanna get lunch together? I feel like a sandwich.”

“Sounds good.” Rafael closes his eyes and settles in a little closer. “Just give me half an hour.”

“Of course.” Sonny kisses Rafael’s forehead. “I love you,” he murmurs. Rafael gives a deep sigh. He feels utterly content. Happy and fulfilled in a way he never thought possible. Sonny strokes his back, and Rafael drifts off into a satisfied sleep.

 

\---


End file.
